Most of the traditional fireplaces use solid fuel for heating. However, the solid fuel itself is bulky and need much place for store, which makes the traditional fireplace occupy a large area. In addition, the traditional fireplace has low combustion efficiency and poor energy-saving effect.
With the continuous development of science and technology, the liquid fuel is becoming a clean energy with less pollution. It is lighter and takes fewer places than the solid fuel with same heat energy. Meanwhile, the liquid fuel is more convenient for store than gas fuel. The pipe for the liquid fuel is smaller than that of the gas fuel. Chinese utility model patent ZL201020033207.6, entitled “Liquid Convection Fireplace Heating Systems,” provides a convection type liquid fireplace heating system. Chinese utility model patent ZL 200920263443.4, entitled “An Automatic Fuel Fireplace,” discloses an automatic fuel fireplace. The fireplaces of the two patents use liquid fuel for combustion. However, the above two patents use direct combustion method for the liquid fuel to combust. These methods cannot combust sufficiently and the combustion efficiency is low. In addition, this method cannot control the combustion of liquid fuel effectively. To vaporize the liquid fuel before combustion is able to lower the combustion temperature and make the control of combustion easier. And the combustion flame is also improved. In order to improve the combustion efficiency of the liquid fuel, people use the method of vaporizing to realize combustion of the liquid fuel. However, the existing liquid fuel vaporizing structures are complex. In addition, the existing liquid fuel vaporizing structures are complicated and need pre-heating by igniting the fuel in the preheating burner ignition cup. The liquid fuel is usually exposed to the air which results in safe risks.